


Anielskie Ukojenie

by cocainegirlxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Wsparcie, anioły, demony, miłość, rozpacz, smutek, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocainegirlxx/pseuds/cocainegirlxx
Summary: Na zranioną duszę najlepsze jest anielskie ukojenie, które może przynieść Deanowi tylko jedna "osoba".





	1. Chmielowe Zapomnienie

Mężczyzna, o włosach w kolorze ciemnego blondu, siedział przy drewnianym barze, tępo patrząc się w jeden punkt. Z perspektywy osoby trzeciej wyglądał jak niewidomy. To nie tak. Dla niego było bez znaczenia, gdzie kierował swoje spojrzenie. Pod wpływem procentów krążących w jego żyłach, silnie zarysowanych na dłoniach oraz przedramionach, obraz delikatnie się rozmazywał. Świat wyglądał jak jeden wielki kalejdoskop. Mimo tego uparcie prosił barmana o kolejną szklankę jasnobrązowego, gorzkiego napoju. W tamtym momencie nie przeszkadzała mu nawet jakość, hurtowo wypijanego, alkoholu. Liczyło się tylko to, że ledwo kontaktował. Osiągał upragniony efekt.

Młody brunet za ladą nie był przekonany, czy powinien jeszcze częstować Deana. Wahał się. Było mu naprawdę żal patrzeć na obraz przed sobą. Młody, przystojny mężczyzna z życiem, które na pewno nie należało do najszczęśliwszych. Pogrążony w rozpaczy i chęci zapomnienia. Zdolny nawet do odebrania sobie życia. Często nienawidził tej pracy ze względu na to, że robił za psychologa oraz barmana w jednym. Tym razem żałował jednak, że blondyn nic nie mówił, gdyż ten go niezwykle zaintrygował. Chciał użyć swojej niezawodnej taktyki, która nosiła tytuł: "Pociesz i przeleć", ale łowca nie wyglądał na szczególnie zainteresowanego.

Zdecydował się wlać zawartość butelki do szkła, które Dean trzymał, zaciskając mocno palce.

Niepewnym ruchem opróżnił naczynie. Na ustach zostały mu krople whisky, które potraktował rękawem jasnobrązowej kurtki.

W jego gardle po raz kolejny tej nocy zapłonął żywy ogień, drażniąc je od wewnątrz.

Nagle uderzył go mocny zapach owocowych perfum. Wciągnął nosem ładny aromat, który gilgotał wnętrze jego nosa.

\- Hej. - Dean przeniósł wzrok na cycatą, platynową blondynkę o miłej aparycji. Szczerzyła do niego zęby, zalotnie trzepocząc długimi rzęsami. Gdyby nie obecna sytuacja, chętnie dałby się jej namówić.

\- Nie mam pieniędzy - wymamrotał, kompletnie nie zainteresowany walorami dziewczyny.

Skąpo ubrana kobieta widocznie się oburzyła, gdyż od razu podniosła się z miejsca, prychając przy tym na zielonookiego. Prawdopodobnie robiła za panienkę do towarzystwa i rzadko zdarzało jej się odrzucenie.

Chłopak za ladą roześmiał się, widząc reakcję blondynki. Dean spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiał sytuacji, co barman szybko wyłapał.

\- Często tu przychodzi i próbuje oskubać naszych klientów z pieniędzy - wyjaśnił z rozbawieniem. Wykorzystując okazję, że Winchester skupił się na jego słowach, zabrał mu zwinnie szklankę. Postanowił, że już mu wystarczy.

Blondynowi wprowadzony alkohol, szumiał w uszach i musiał się wysilić, aby usłyszeć, co mówił do niego brunet.

\- Aha - wydał z siebie, nie zauważając braku pewnego przedmiotu w dłoni - Chyba już pójdę - dodał po chwili namysłu.

Wstając z krzesła, zachwiał się i ponownie upadł z tyłkiem na rozgrzany stołek, sycząc z bólu.

\- Może po kogoś zadzwonisz? - zapytał młody chłopak, wycierając naczynie. Nawet gdyby Deanowi, jakimś cudem, udało się wydostać z pubu, to jego sumienie byłoby niespokojne. Nie mógłby zasnąć w niewiedzy, czy Winchester dostał się pod swój dach.

Zielonooki mężczyzna poczuł jak serce ściska mu się z bólu. Czy miał po kogo zadzwonić? Wszyscy, których mógł poprosić o pomoc, dawno znaleźli swój kąt w Niebie. Ewentulanie Piekle, co napawało go jeszcze większą rozpaczą. Do głowy przychodziła mu tylko jedna osoba, lecz ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieli, Dean dosyć ostro go potraktował. Wiedział, że Cas nie zrobił niczego złego. To była jego wina. Był zbyt rozpaczony, aby zachować resztki zdrowego rozsądku.

\- Dean, obiecuję Ci, że coś wymyślimy. Wyciągniemy go.

\- Cały czas obiecujesz, a nic w tym kierunku nie robisz!

W głowie nadal brzęczały mu słowa ich ostatniej konwersacji. Sprawił aniołowi wielką przykrość. Nawet jak dla strażnika niebios było to za wiele.

Pokręcił przecząco głową. Od razu tego pożałował, gdyż świat zaczął kręcić się przed nim wokół własnej osi. W tamtym momencie wyglądał jak malutki kotek, wyrzucony, przez rodzinę, na środek drogi. Zdezorientowany, zrozpaczony i bezradny.

Brunet podwinął rękaw, ukazując tani, pozłacany zegarek, kupiony zapewne za swoją niską pensję. Skupił się na nim przez chwilę, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do klienta.

\- Za dwadzieścia minut zamykamy. Mogę Cię podrzucić, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował z uśmiechem na ustach. Winchestera zaczął powoli irytować dobry humor chłopaka, którym emanował na wszystkie strony świata. Zwyczajnie zazdrościł mu, że nie musiał zapijać się w tanich barach, topiąc smutki.

Dean zgodził się, ponieważ nie chciał, aby rano ktoś znalazł jego zwłoki na szosie. Nie miał wyjścia. Nie chciał modlić się do Castiela. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Jak się okazało, barman jeździł motorem, więc blondyn musiał mocno trzymać się go w pasie, aby nie wypaść na, pierwszym lepszym, zakręcie. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jego pole widzenia wirowało z każdym mocniejszym ruchem. Gdyby był trochę bardziej trzeźwy, to zapewne w życiu by się nie zgodził na podróż jednym motorem z innym facetem.

Gdy się zatrzymali, Winchester podziękował młodszemu chłopakowi. Ten chciał go odprowadzać pod sam motelowy pokój, jednak Dean zapewnił go o swoim bezpieczeństwie. W ramach wdzięczności, włożył mu w dłonie banknoty, które wygrzebał z tylnej kieszeni przetartych jeansów.

Gej, pomyślał, widząc rozczarowanie w oczach bruneta.

Powlekł się na piętro, drżącymi dłońmi otwierając drzwi. Od razu rzucił się na materac. Skrzywił się lekko, czując mocno wystające sprężyny, które wbijały się w jego ciało.

Szybko zasnął, wtulając głowę w poduszkę. Tylko alkohol dawał mu takie ukojenie i pozwalał spokojnie spać do rana. Ostatnio dopadała go bezsenność. Gdy już udawało mu się zasnąć, to budziły go złe sny, które były jeszcze gorsze od koszmarów. Były autentyczne. Były wspomnieniami. Tragicznymi. Zrywał się wtedy z przyspieszonym oddechem i zalany potem. Powtarzało się to kilkakrotnie podczas każdej nocy.

Wiedział, że gdy tylko wstanie zacznie szukać sposobu na uratowanie brata. Znowu. Rutyna, która nie dawała mu żadnej nadziei.

Wiedział, że wieczorem pójdzie do baru. Znowu. Rutyna, która podtrzymywała nadzieję.

***

Ciemność wypełniła pokój, w którym znajdowały się dwie osoby - łowca i anioł. Dean siedział na motelowym łóżku, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Z jego oczu, co chwilę, wypływała nowa dostawa łez. Słone krople uderzały o podłogę, która mogła poczuć ból Winchestera. Castiel stał nad nim, nie wiedząc, co zrobić, ani powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego on? To mogłem być ja... To miałem być ja! Sukinsyn - wypowiedział powoli, nie próbując powstrzymać łez. Trudno było mu cokolwiek mówić. Słowa ledwo przechodziły mu przez gardło. Coś go blokowało i był pewnien, że była to gula, rosnąca w jego przełyku. Dlatego jego głos był powolny i niepewny.

-Dean, obiecuję Ci, że coś wymyślimy. Wyciągniemy go.

Ten tylko spojrzał ze złością, która przyszła do niego nagle i znikąd.

\- Cały czas obiecujesz, a nic w tym kierunku nie robisz!

Castiel spojrzał z niemałym szokiem na starszego Winchestera. Cały zapał, żeby mu pomóc szybko się z niego ulotnił. Czuł się jak śmieć.

\- Staram się! Zaufaj mi, proszę - powiedział ostro i stanowczo, przyjmując żołnierską postawę.

\- Straciłem do Ciebie zaufanie w momencie, gdy straciłem Sama. Wynoś się!

Po tym anioł po prostu odleciał i Dean został sam, słysząc coraz cichszy trzepot skrzydeł.


	2. Zraniona Dusza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na zranioną duszę najlepsze jest anielskie ukojenie, które może przynieść Deanowi tylko jedna "osoba".

Z okna obskurnego motelu można było dostrzec wschodzące słońce, które w większej części było schowane za horyzontem. Powoli, jednak niesubtelnie wyłaniało się znad budynku starej fabryki. Delikatnie zaczynało wpadać przez niezbyt czystą szybę. Po jej oświetleniu można było wyraźnie zauważyć każdą smugę (głównie odciśnięte palce). Zegar, cicho tykający w rogu pokoju, wskazywał godzinę czwartą rano. Sprawiał wrażenie wykończonego, poruszaniem wskazówkami i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz spaść na obdartą podłogę. Był stary, jednak baterie musiały być regularnie wymieniane. O wczesnej porze informował przede wszystkim śpiew ptaków, które budziły się powoli do życia, zrywając z łóżka niezadowolonych mieszkańców.

W samym centrum tej scenerii, zakopany pod materiałem pościeli, leżał Dean Winchester, od czasu do czasu, cicho pochrapując. Spał twardym snem i nawet odgłosy drugiej wojny światowej nie zdołałyby go obudzić. Wszystko dzięki dużej dawce procentów, które nadal istniały w układzie krwionośnym zielonookiego mężczyzny.

Przewrócił się na lewy bok, mrucząc coś nie zrozumiale pod nosem. Nie wybudził się, gdy ciepłe promienie słońca zaczynały muskać jego delikatnie piegowatą twarz. Uśmiechnął się. Anioł przeczuwał, że musiał mieć jakiś piękny sen... Nie. On to wiedział. Jeszcze nie tak dawno jego dwa palce - wskazujący oraz środkowy - znalazły swoje miejsce na czole Winchestera, odpędzając tym samym złe sny. Czasem to robił. Nie umiał jednak stwierdzić, co częściej. Zmienianie koszmarów na cudowne obrazy czy obserwowanie blondyna w fazie snu.

Castielowi po jakimś czasie zaczęła doskwierać samotność, a tęsknota, z dnia na dzień, stawała się coraz bardziej intensywna. Nie umiał nazwać uczuć, jakie nim targały. Wszystko było dla niego dosyć niezrozumiałe. Jasne, poznał wiele ludzkich uczuć, a nawet miał okazję ich doświadczyć, lecz będąc aniołem było to znacznie utrudnione.

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, a wzrok zwrócił ku śpiącemu przyjacielowi. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, gdy nie pochłaniał litrów alkoholu, ani nie wdawał się w bójki. Kiedy spał wyglądał jak aniołek. Cas nigdy nie mógł pojąć znaczenia tego związku frazeologicznego. Przecież anioły nie potrzebują snu.

Po kilku minutach spoczynku, jedna ze sprężyn zaczynała mu się wbijać w jeden z pośladków. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, dowiadując się na jak niewygodnym łóżku śpi Dean. Jako człowiek czuł straszny dyskomfort, śpiąc na sprężynach. Był pełen podziwu dla Winchestera, który całe życie przespał na starych, motelowych łóżkach.

Spokojnie, Castiel. Za bardzo się przejmujesz, powtarzał w myślach, starając się ignorować napływające emocje. Prawda była taka, że anioł przez cały czas martwił się o łowcę. Obserwował go w każdej wolnej chwili, a miał ich sporo odkąd odciął się od Nieba i stanął po stronie braci. Nie żałował tej decyzji i gdyby miał podjąć ją drugi raz, to byłaby ona taka sama. Nic by się nie zmieniło. Nie zostawiłby Deana... Nie zostawiłby Deana i Sama samych.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy zauważył, że właściciel zielonych oczu, zaczyna wybudzać się ze snu. Chciałby móc jeszcze raz spojrzeć w te barwne tęczówki, które tak rzadko patrzyły na niego z radością. Tego najbardziej mu brakowało. Chciał odzyskać blask w jego ślepiach, który dawał mu ogromne pokłady siły. Energia jaką emanowały była dla niego całkiem obca, a jednocześnie tak bliska.

W jednej sekundzie stał się niewidzialny. Dean nie mógł go zobaczyć. Jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Cholera - syknął blondyn, łapiąc się za skronie. Podniósł się do siadu zbyt gwałtownie, co wywołało ból. Anioł wiedział już, że taki proces powodują duże ilości napojów nasączonych procentami. Pokręcił głową, szepcząc ciche: "Och, Dean".

Winchester zwlókł swoje półżywe ciało z pościeli. Zrobił to w tak niedbały sposób, że kołdra wylądowała na, obłożonej ciemnymi deskami, podłodze. Nie zwrócił jednak na to uwagi. Miał większe problemy na głowie niż zbesztana pościel.

Anioł najchętniej przywróciłby posłanie do porządku i przekazał Deanowi słowa otuchy. Nie mógł. Nie chciał, aby ten wiedział, że zawsze przy nim bytuje. Bał się jego reakcji. W końcu wyraził się jasno. "Wynoś się" - nie można było tego inaczej zinterpretować. Blondyn nie chciał go widzieć, więc Castiel przysiągł sobie, że nie przyjdzie do niego, dopóki ten sobie tego nie zażyczy. To obietnica, którą złożył między samym sobą. I złamał ją. Cały czas tu był.

Zielonooki włączył radio, z którego już po chwili zaczęły rozbrzmiewać wersy "Send me an angel".

Here I am

Will you send me an angel

Here I am

In the land of the morning star

Rzucając pod nosem, bogatą w przekleństwa, wiązankę, wyłączył natrętne urządzenie. Dlaczego wszystko musiało mu przypominać o tym, że powinien skontaktować się z Casem i go przeprosić?

Niebieskookiemu nie umknęła gwałtowna reakcja mężczyzny na słowa piosenki.

Może po prostu jej nie lubi, pomyślał, starając się znaleźć wymówkę dla zachowania Deana. Czuł się źle z tym, że się okłamywał.

Winchester zrobił dla siebie mocną, czarną kawę. Jego organizm domagał się kofeiny, a przede wszystkim jakiegokolwiek płynu. Byle nie whisky. Na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze, a żołądek podchodził do gardła.

Postawił kubek na motelowym stole, a sam poszedł do łazienki w celu odświeżenia swojej osoby. Patrząc w pomazane lustro, widział człowieka, którym nigdy nie chciał być. Wyglądał jak statek, który zatonął i został wyciągnięty dopiero po wielu latach. Cały zardzewiały, oblepiony mułem oraz zaplątany w glony i inne rośliny głębinowe. Praktycznie nie do uratowania.

Castiel usiadł przy stole, pod nieobecność Deana. Chciał być przy nim, ale ten już kiedyś mu wyjaśnił, że nie wchodzi się nikomu do łazienki bez pytania. Musiał, więc pozostać za drzwiami.

Winchester wziął długi prysznic. Każdą czynność przeciągał w nieskończoność. Byleby stamtąd nie wyjść. Skupić myśli na szumie wody, cieple otulającym jego nagie ciało, pozbyć się niewygodnych tematów z głowy. Dyskusje między samym sobą nie należały do łatwych. Brakowało mu osoby, której mógłby się wygadać i nie musieć dalej toczyć tej wewnętrznej wojny. Jednocześnie czuł, że nie umiałby wydusić ani słowa o tym, co czuł.

Castiel kreślił palcem kółka wokół kubka z kawą. Jako upadły anioł nie miał żadnych obowiązków, ani przyjaciół, z którymi mógłby się spotkać. Takie życie zaczynało go powoli nudzić, a obserwowanie człowieka, którego wyciągnął z Piekła, dawało mu poczucie jakiejkolwiek rozrywki.

Zerknął w stronę drzwi, słysząc, że te się otwierają. W progu nich stanął Dean. Cas przełknął głośno ślinę, widząc, że mężczyzna był okryty tylko ręcznikiem, który nie powalał swoją jakością. Zewsząd zwisały pojedyncze nitki, na które niebieskooki zwrócił szczególną uwagę. Wszystko, co dotyczyło Deana powinno być jak najlepsze. Chociaż raz w życiu.

W jednej chwili ogarnęło go uczucie, którego nie umiał nazwać. Wydawało mu się, że chyba czuł wstyd. Ale dlaczego? Przecież Adam i Ewa chodzili po raju praktycznie nadzy. Obserwowanie ich nie było problemem, jednak na blondyna nie umiał spojrzeć w ten sam sposób.

Podniósł się gwałtownie z miejsca, co, jak się później okazało, było błędem. Lewą ręką niefortunnie zahaczył o naczynie z gorącym napojem. Kawa już po chwili pokrywała cały stół, a jej pojedyncze krople skapywały na panele. Kubek sturlał się i uderzył w podłogę, która pokryła się biało-czerwonym szkłem. Pod wpływem słońca odłamki błyszczały w dosyć przyjemny dla oka sposób.

Dean szybko sięgnął po broń, która znajdowała się wcześniej na półce obok lodówki.

\- Kto tu jest?! - zapytał stanowczo, celując pistoletem w przestrzeń przed sobą. Jedną ręką musiał przytrzymywać ręcznik, co było bardzo niewygodne. Szczególnie do walki z potencjalnym przeciwnikiem.

Cas westchnął przeciągle. Powinien był bardziej ostrożny i w lepszy sposób kontrolować swoje naczynie.

\- Sammy, to ty? - dodał po chwili z nadzieją. Jego głos miał dosyć płaczliwy ton, co mocno złapało za serce obecnego anioła. Nie mógł mu tego robić. To okropne nawet jak na anielską istotę. Zielone oczy w sekundzie były zaszklone, a Cas nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić.

Anioł nie miał większego wyboru, niż zmaterializowanie się przed Deanem. Nie chciał robić tego tak szybko, jednak obecna sytuacja go do tego zmuszała. Nie zdążył jednak zrealizować swoich planów.

\- Nie wiem kim, ani czym jesteś, ale prędzej czy później Cię zabiję! Wyrżnę cały twój gatunek, rozumiesz?! - wrzeszczał w złości. Nie próbował nawet powstrzymywać łez, które spływały po jego czerwonych policzkach. Miał dosyć płakania, ale dawało mu to chociaż chwilowe ukojenie.

Oglądanie zielonookiego w takim stanie, nie należało do ulubionych widoków Castiela. Chciał wziąć go w swoje ramiona, mocno przytulić, pozwolić mu wypłakać się na jego ramieniu i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

To nie był Sam. Dean spalił jego ciało i wszystkie przedmioty, które mogłyby prawdopodobnie go tu zatrzymać. Łącznie z naszyjnikiem, który starszy Winchester otrzymał od brata. Zrobił to z wielkim bólem serca, ale, do cholery, obiecał mu, że pożegna go w ten sposób. Zrobił to, a mimo to starał się w jakiś sposób go sobie zwrócić. Szczerze przyznawał, że nie robił tego dla niego, a dla siebie. Miał gdzieś to, że było to okropnie egoistyczne. Miał gdzieś, że ożywienie brata z popiołu mogło być niemożliwe. Musiał mieć go z powrotem.

Z drugiej strony - to go przygniatało. Pił. Pił dużo. Zdecydowanie za dużo. Każdy wieczór kończył się tak samo - wizytą w barze. Nie kontrolował tego, jakie ilości alkoholu pochłaniał. Zwyczajnie się tym nie przejmował.

Winchester ponownie zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, aby się ubrać. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby ten potwór oglądał, jak ten się przebiera.


	3. Dzieło Sztuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na zranioną duszę najlepsze jest anielskie ukojenie, które może przynieść Deanowi tylko jedna "osoba".

Odkąd Winchester opuścił łazienkę, ani na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu laptopa. Wklepywał słowa kluczowe, takie jak "zmartwychwstanie", "ożywienie" i Castiel już wiedział, że Dean nie porzucił chęci odzyskania brata. Oczywiście, że by tego nie zrobił. To było nie w jego stylu.

Anioł zauważył pewną hipokryzję. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Winchesterowie cały czas usilnie próbują przywrócić się do życia, podczas gdy odradzają to innym ludziom.

\- Pieprzyć ten walony internet - krzyknął z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem. Siedział przed komputerem już od kilku godzin i nie znalazł kompletnie niczego. Plecy zaczynały już go pobolewać, a nogi drętwieć. Czasami zapomniał, że jego ciało nie ma już szesnastu lat.

Całe jego życie było do dupy i gdyby miał wybierać między życiem bez brata a zawarciem paktu z demonem, to zacząłby rozważać, z którego mostu skoczyć.

Wstał dla rozprostowania kości. Jedna z nich strzeliła niebezpiecznie, jednak jej posiadacz ewidentnie to zignorował. Zamknął laptopa i podszedł do okna. Zawsze uważał, że to idiotyczne, gdy, skrzywdzone emocjonalnie, nastoletnie dziewczyny wpatrywały się w przestrzeń za szybą, szukając odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Oczywiście widział to tylko w filmach, jednak stał, obserwując panoramę miasta i robił to, co wspomniane nastolatki. Był cholernym hipokrytą i dobrze o tym wiedział, jednak nie umiał się pozbyć tej wady.

Castiel przyglądał mu się ze zmartwieniem. Jaki obraz był tak ciekawy, że Winchester przykleił wzrok do okna? Mógłby sprawdzić i sam się o tym przekonać, jednak nie chciał podchodzić bliżej blondyna. Bał się, że ten może ponownie wyczuć jego obecność. Nie chciał tego, a jednocześnie bardzo pragnął. Modlił się do Boga, aby w końcu Dean pomodlił się do niego. Miał dość patrzenia na człowieka, którego wielokrotnie ratował, przez zasłonę. Czuł się jak dusza zamknięta pomiędzy Niebem a Piekłem.

\- Potrzebuję cię - wypowiedział cicho blondyn, kładąc dłoń na szybie. Strażnik Niebios nie był pewny, do kogo skierowanie były słowa. Stawiał jednak wszystko na brata, ponieważ nikt nie był od niego ważniejszy. Nawet Castiel nie mógł mu go zastąpić i anioł doskonale o tym wiedział.

Dean po raz pierwszy tego dnia poczuł, że jego serce wypełniała pustka. Stan ten dopadał go w momentach, gdy przestawał czymkolwiek się zajmować, i był on nieznośny. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że przestaje być człowiekiem, a jego dusza się ulatnia.

~~~

Miasto spowiła czerń, a gęste chmury wisiały nad nim, obficie płacząc. Samochody coraz rzadziej przejeżdżały, skąpanymi w deszczu, ulicami. Pojedyncze z nich rozchlapywały wodę na długość krawężnika. Niektórym z przechodniów prysznic nie był już potrzebny, gdyż przemokli do suchej nitki. Spotykało się to z przekleństwami, rzucanymi pod nosem.

Mężczyzna podparł się ręką o latarnię, która, na szczęście, znalazła się w pobliżu, gdy się zachwiał. Dzisiaj odmówił podwiezienia przez barmana, więc musiał wracać do motelu na piechotę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że będzie mu to sprawiało tak wielką trudność. Kompletnie nie odczuwał tego, że granica dobrego smaku skończyła się już dawno. Mimo że spożyty alkohol mocno dawał mu się we znaki.

Skrzydlata postać stała niewidocznie obok, czuwając nad pijanym, niczym Anioł Stróż, którym w jakimś stopniu był. Nie był w stanie patrzeć na obraz, jaki się przed nim malował. Z jednej strony - był na nim Dean, a z drugiej - ukazany w zbyt tragiczny sposób. Na malowidle czas nie ma znaczenia, wszystko się zatrzymuje. Castiel chciałby móc namalować szczęśliwego Deana razem ze swoim bratem i zamknąć ich obu w tej jednej chwili. Mógłby godzinami patrzeć na taki obraz, a oni już zawsze byliby nierozłączni.

Niespodziewanie ich obu uderzył mocny powiew wiatru. Miasto jakby zadrżało, a wszystkie drzewa zaczęły kołysać się w podobnym rytmie. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nad Winchesterem nie zaczął tworzyć się ciemnofioletowy dym, którego on sam w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył. Jego zamroczony umysł nie był w stanie dostrzec, pojawiających się kłębów.

\- Co do cholery. - Uniósł swój wzrok, aby dostrzec podejrzaną chmurę. Delikatnie kreśliła w powietrzu nowe nici, o ile tak można było nazwać dym, które przeplatały się ze sobą. Tworzyły okrąg, który powoli otulał Winchestera ze wszystkich stron. Anioł musiał wreszcie zareagować. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego czegoś, ale przeczuwał, że wokół Deana tworzy się czyste zło. 

Castiel dezaktywował swoją niewidzialność, aby złapać przyjaciela za ramię. Po chwili kłąb dymu zniknął, a oni znajdowali się w motelowym pokoju. Anioł odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Co to było? - zapytał blondyn ze zniesmaczeniem, sadzając tyłek na łóżku. Pytanie było zadane bardziej z szoku aniżeli ciekawości.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- To do mnie gadało. Chore.

\- Co mówiło? - Zaciekawił się brunet, znajdując miejsce na krześle. Może mogliby coś z tego wywnioskować.

\- Nie wiem. Brzmiało dziwnie i na pewno nie było po angielsku - mruknął.

\- Pamiętasz coś z tego bełkotu? - spytał z nieukrywaną nadzieją, którą blondyn szybko przygasił.

\- Blablabla, Cas... Tak zmieniając temat, to co ty tam robiłeś?

Niebieskooki nie miał pojęcia, jak się usprawiedliwić. Wiedział, że kłamstwo jest złe, ale za wieczne obserwowanie kogoś też nie dostawało się Nobla. Bynajmniej nic o tym nie wiedział.

\- Byłem przy tobie - powiedział cicho, spuszczając głowę. - Cały czas jestem.

Nie był pewny jak zareaguje na to łowca, ale fakt, że nie kazał mu stąd jeszcze spadać, mocno go dopingował.

Winchester przełknął ślinę, a następnie spojrzał na anioła, głupawo się uśmiechając. Oboje przez chwilę zapomnieli, że Dean opróżnił niedawno pół baru.

Zielonooki nic nie powiedział, tylko położył głowę na poduszce. Niedługo po tym Castiel mógł już słuchać cichego chrapania. Stwierdził, że w takiej pozycji też mógłby uwiecznić mężczyznę na płótnie. Wyglądał wtedy tak spokojnie i niewinnie. Na Casa ten widok zawsze działał pokrzepiająco, jednak tym razem głowę zaprzątała mu ciemnofioletowa chmura. Widział to pierwszy raz w swoim anielskim życiu, jednak czuł bijące od tego zło. Czymkolwiek był ten dym, nie miał dobrych zamiarów. Strażnik Nieba wiedział, że już na pewno nie odstąpi blondyna na krok. Zewsząd czyhało niebezpieczeństwo, a anioł, który porzucił wszystko dla jednego człowieka, nie mógł go na nie narazić.


	4. Anielska Moc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na zranioną duszę najlepsze jest anielskie ukojenie, które może przynieść Deanowi tylko jedna "osoba".

\- Nadal tu jesteś? - zapytał, nie kryjąc zdziwienia. Był pewien, że upadły anioł go nienawidzi i nie chce znać. Za to on siedział w jego motelowym pokoju, próbując ogarnąć sposób działania internetu.

Brunet podniósł wzrok na zdezorientowanego mężczyznę. Miał rację. Nie powinno go tu być. Zawiódł go, a tak nie powinien zachowywać się anioł, który całkowicie mu się oddał, który poświęcił dla niego wszystko i był jak brat. Jednak nie mógł opuścić mężczyzny, gdy wiedział, że jakaś podstępna siła na niego poluje.

\- Tak... Powinienem już iść, przepraszam - wypowiedział nerwowo, powoli wstając z krzesła. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego, ale trzęsły mu się dłonie. Czuł, że ściska go w okolicach żołądka i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Gdy wszystko się zsumowało, jego ruchy stały się bardzo chaotyczne. Nie umknęło to uwadze blondyna.

\- Cas, ja...

\- Tak, wiem. Przepraszam. Nie umiem sprawić by Sam powrócił, mimo że dniami i nocami szukałem rozwiązania. Nic nie znalazłem, a jedynie narobiłem sobie wrogów... Dean, tak mi przykro. Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś nadal na mnie polegał, ale prawda jest taka, że jestem niewiele silniejszy od ciebie. Nie jestem w stanie cię uszczęśliwić. Dlaczego tak jest? - Anioł zaciskał mocno palce na oparciu krzesła. Parę drzazg powchodziło mu w skórę, jednak ten ból był nieporównywalny z tym w środku.

Winchester zaniemówił. Nie wiedział, że Castiel spędzał całe dnie na uratowaniu jego brata, podczas gdy on upijał się w barach i korzystał tylko z pomocy internetu. Było mu cholernie głupio, że tak potraktował strażnika Niebios, ale słowo "przepraszam" nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło. To nie była jakaś mała sprawa, której nie żałował i mógł non stop przepraszać. To była pierwsza taka sytuacja w jego życiu, a te jedno "przepraszam" byłoby jak milion. Milion, którego nie potrafił oddać.

Oniemiały Winchester, po kilku sekundach, otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, jednak nie zdążył wydusić słowa. W uszach słyszał echo trzepotu skrzydeł, a oczami dostrzegał brak przyjaciela. To był kolejny raz, kiedy zawiódł się na samym sobie. Znowu nie umiał wszystkiego z siebie wyrzucić. 

~~~

\- Wybacz moje zniknięcie. Miałem coś do załatwienia - skłamał, pojawiając się nad łowcą. Tak naprawdę, to uświadomił sobie, że nie może opuścić Deana. Nie, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo może być tuż za rogiem. Ze względu na wszystko.

Winchester odruchowo podskoczył na krześle, wytrącając z dłoni broń, którą czyścił. Ta czynność działała na niego kojąco i pozwoliła skupić myśli na tym, jak skutecznie wyszorować sadź poprochową, zamiast na nieżyjącym bracie. Mógł uspokoić swoje emocje i zająć czymś roztrzęsione dłonie.

Skrzydlaty był zdziwiony tym, z jaką łatwością przez gardło przechodzą mu fałszywe słowa, nie mające pokrycia z rzeczywistością. Wiedział, że to złe, jednak w głębi duszy, której nie posiadał, czuł, że nie ma wyjścia.

Dean mruknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem, nie zaszczycając Castiela spojrzeniem. Wzrok nadal miał wbity w pistoletowe części, które walały się po stole. Zaczął powoli wracać do pracy.

Niebieskooki zasiadł na przeciwko mężczyzny i patrzył na jego pracujące ręce. To z jaką precyzją czyścił każdy zakamarek, umiejętnie posługiwał się smukłą szczoteczką. Taka dokładność imponowała brunetowi. Nie umknęła mu jednak drobna chaotyczność ruchów, która wprowadzała w niego duże pokłady niepokoju.

Z czasem oboje zaczęli wyczuwać niezręczność sytuacji. Cisza zalęgła nad nimi niczym burzowa chmura. Cas nic nie mówił, bo myślał, że Dean go nienawidzi. Dean się nie odzywał, bo był pewien, że Cas ma do niego żal.

\- Przepraszam - wypowiedział trochę za głośno. Blondyn podniósł na niego wzrok w niezrozumieniu. - Za ten kubek - dodał szybko dla sprostowania.

Zielonooki ścisnął usta w wąską kreskę, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. Anioł mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł w jego oczach rozczarowanie.

No tak. W Winchesterze zasiał ziarno nadziei, że nawiedził go jednak Sam. Musiał teraz brutalnie zniszczyć nienarodzony kwiat, mówiąc mu prawdę.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? - zapytał, odkładając, wypolerowaną na błysk, broń. Oczywiście miał przez to na myśli "coś mocniejszego". Brakowało mu towarzystwa, ale w tym wypadku by się do tego nie przyznał. Jego propozycja była jakiegoś rodzaju alternatywą.

\- Tak - odpowiedział bez przekonania. Wiedział, że powinien zabrać alkohol, jak najdalej od Deana, jednak podświadomie nie umiał mu odmówić.

Łowca zajrzał do małych rozmiarów lodówki, aby stwierdzić, że, tak jak myślał, skończyło się piwo. Odwrócił się przodem do anioła, trzymając nadal za drzwiczki.

Castielowi udało się załapać aluzję.

\- Pójdę kupić.

\- Nie, Cas. Nie musisz. Może to dobry moment na danie sobie z tym spokoju.

Nie był pewien, czy mężczyźnie chodziło o alkohol, czy próbę przywrócenia brata do życia. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jednak to pierwsze. Zbyt wiele razy już widział zielonookiego w opłakanym stanie. Wolał poskładać jego rozbite serce. Nawet, gdyby każdego najmniejszego elementu musiał szukać w całym Wszechświecie.

\- Dean? - Wbił wzrok w pochyloną sylwetkę blondyna, która nadal wietrzyła lodówkę.

Otrząsnął się, posyłając smutny uśmiech. Zamknął chłodziarkę, aby oprzeć się o niewielki blat. Oczy skupił na aniele, który nadal okupywał jego pokój.

\- Dlaczego nie wróciłeś do bunkra? - wyrwało się Castielowi z ust. Był tego ciekawy i nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, jak bardzo nietaktowne było te pytanie.

Winchester zacisnął mocno pięści, aż jego knykcie przybrały białą barwę. Postanowił jednak wypłynąć słowom, jakie roiły się w jego głowie.

\- Nie mogłem... Nie chciałem wrócić tam sam - przyznał, automatycznie odwracając wzrok. Momentalnie poczuł czerwień na swoich policzkach, jakby wstydził się tych uczuć. Jakby wszystko, co czuł do brata było całkiem nowe i obce. Całkiem nowe i obce było zwierzanie się komukolwiek. - Cisza w tamtym miejscu by mnie zabiła, a tutaj... Tutaj mogę się poczuć, jakbym tylko na trochę go opuścił.

\- Przepraszam.

\- W porządku, Cas.

\- Dowiedziałem się pewnej rzeczy. Wiesz, ten dym...

Żadnemu z nich nie przeszkadzała tak szybka zmiana tematu.

Łowca podniósł wzrok na anioła.

\- Wśród aniołów rozsiała się panika. Ktoś przedostał się do Nieba i wykradł bardzo cenny przedmiot...

\- Jak cenny?

\- Bardzo. To kamień, który zawiera część mocy każdego anioła, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Oddaje się ją już w dniu narodzin anioła, gdyż wtedy jego moc jest największa. Dean... Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co może się stać ze światem, jeśli kamień dostanie się w niepowołane ręce? - mówił z przejęciem. Nie dość, że przedmiot ten miał ogromną moc, to Castiel czuł się, jakby odebrano mu część siebie, która była niczym pamiątka.

\- Więc sądzisz, że ta cholerna chmura...?

Brunet pokiwał głową. Mimo że nie odczuwał zmęczenia, to ta sytuacja go przerastała. Mógłby przysiąc, że wisi nad nimi jakaś klątwa.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem tego zbioru anielskich mocy na własne oczy, ale wiele razy mówiono, że ma fioletową barwę.

\- Wszystko miałoby sens - stwierdził zielonooki. Anioł mógł dostrzec, że co chwilę przygryzał dolną wargę. - Ale... Czego ten ktoś chce ode mnie? - To było bardzo dobre pytanie, na które oboje nie umieli odpowiedzieć.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale się dowiem.


	5. Tragiczne Skutki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na zranioną duszę najlepsze jest anielskie ukojenie, które może przynieść Deanowi tylko jedna "osoba".

To miało być polowanie jak każde inne. Grupa demonów przejmująca ciała bezbronnych ludzi, wykorzystująca ich do złych celów. Nic bardziej wymagającego, trochę wody święconej, egzorcyzmów oraz ostrzy schowanych pod spodniami i powinno być po wszystkim. Ta na pozór łatwa sprawa przesądziła o życiu osoby istotnej dla doświadczonego w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, łowcy.

Budynek, do którego po czasie dotarli, był siedzibą całej rzeszy demonów. Żaden z łowców nie był w stanie policzyć, ile się ich tam znajdowało. Na dodatek opuszczona fabryka była chroniona przed aniołami, co automatycznie wykluczyło Castiela z gry.

Sam i Dean byli przekonani, że umiejętności i doświadczenie pozwolą im pokonać przeciwników, którzy mieli ogromną przewagę liczebną.

Wszystkie demony miały dokładnie ten sam cel - schwytanie Winchesterów i dostarczenie ich nowemu władcy Piekła - Abbadon. Miała ona wobec nich wielkie plany, których nie chciała zdradzić nawet najwyżej postawionym demonom w obawie, że któryś z nich może niechcący, bądź celowo, pisnąć słowo. Była bardzo ostrożna w swoich czynach w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego króla.

Wszystkie mroczne dusze, jakby na jakiś znak, równocześnie rzuciły się na braci, próbując ich obezwładnić. Atakowały jak szalone ze wszystkich stron, aby zagrodzić łowcom każdą możliwą drogę ucieczki. Z początku Winchesterowie z łatwością odpierali ataki i zabijali kolejnych wojowników, lecz po dłuższym czasie zaczynali tracić siły. Podłoga, która z początku i tak nie była za czysta, stopniowo pokrywała się krwią poległych.

Oboje byli dosyć mocno poturbowani, jednak mimo wszystko dzielnie walczyli do końca. Nim się obejrzeli wokół nich leżało pełno ludzkich ciał.

\- Chyba nam się udało - szepnął Dean, uśmiechając się resztkami sił. Jeden z demonów dźgnął go w przedramię, za które teraz kurczowo się trzymał, tamując krwawienie.

\- Chyba ta... Dean! - krzyknął w momencie, gdy zobaczył, że jeden z demonów chwiejnie stanął na nogach. Dzierżył on w dłoni anielskie ostrze, które kierował prosto w plecy starszego łowcy. Reakcja blondyna była zbyt wolna, jednak Sama okazała się prawidłowa. Podniósł się szybko z ziemi, a następnie stanął między bratem a opętanym mężczyzną, który wycelował ostrze prosto w serce młodszego Winchestera.

Oczy Sama poszerzyły się z szoku, a ostatnie co mógł nimi dostrzec, to przebiegły wyraz twarzy demona. Bezwładne ciało szatyna upadło na zimną podłogę.

\- Nie! - wrzasnął przeraźliwie, czołgając się do swojego brata. Do jego oczu momentalnie napłynęły łzy, a w żyłach płynęła żądza zemsty. W pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, jakby miał bardzo niemiły sen. Był pewien, że zaraz się obudzi, jednak nic takiego się nie stało.

Posłał opętanemu najgroźniejsze spojrzenie ze swojego arsenału, a następnie szybkim ciosem powalił go na posadzkę.

\- Ty... Jak, kurwa, mogłeś to zrobić? Zabiję Cię! Rozumiesz? Zarżnę jak świnię!

Demon jednak już dawno ulotnił się z ciała mężczyzny.

Dean uklęknął nad ciałem swojego jedynego członka rodziny, który tak jak cała reszta był już po drugiej stronie.

\- Sammy, proszę... Nie możesz zostawić mnie samego, do cholery! Potrzebuję Cię... - mówił cicho, dając upust emocjom, które uwalniał z siebie w formie łez. Skapywały one na bladą twarz Sama, której bez przerwy się przyglądał.

~~~

\- ...a ty co o tym myślisz? - zapytał, podnosząc wzrok na zamyśloną twarz blondyna.

\- Co? - odpowiedział pytaniem wybudzony z transu.

\- Dean... - Anioł patrzył na łowcę z ogromną litością. Winchester nie chciał, aby ten to robił. Nienawidził tego.

\- No mów - przerwał mu.

Castiel westchnął, jednak postanowił nie drążyć tematu.

\- Mówiłem, że moim zdaniem powinniśmy się skontaktować z Crowleyem. On może nam pomóc.

\- Żartujesz? Ostatnim razem zmył się bez słowa i może, gdyby nie on to... Nie, Cas. Nawet nie wiemy, gdzie on może być i czy w ogóle żyje - zaprzeczył, uznając rozmowę na temat demona za zakończoną. Mimo że poprzedni król Piekła miał trochę dobrych uczynków na swoim koncie, to nadal pozostawał demonem żądnym zła.

\- Masz inny pomysł? Od tygodnia próbuję zdobyć jakieś informacje, ale nic z tego! Żaden anioł nie chce się ze mną skontaktować, a demony nie chcą nic mówić. To frustrujące.

Castiel zaczynał myśleć, że jego wszystkie starania i jakakolwiek chęć pomocy była ignorowana przez przyjaciela.

\- Myślisz, że Crowley ma jeszcze jakichś zwolenników w swoim królestwie? - zapytał retorycznie zielonooki.

Anioł wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia, czy tak było, jednak i tak chciał to sprawdzić.

Dean mógł powiedzieć o demonie wszystko, ale na pewno nie to, że mu ufał. Więcej zaufania miałby do świnki morskiej. Dlatego też z tego tytułu nie chciał wchodzić z nim w żadne układy.

\- Dean, proszę, chodź ze mną - rzekł prawie szeptem, jakby bał się reakcji blondyna.

Winchester zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie nad czymś myśląc.

\- Jak już wrócimy, to kupujesz mi placek.

~~~

Odkąd Crowley przestał być królem, został zdegradowany do rangi zwykłego demona. Co oznaczało, że nikt nie mógł go już od tak przywołać. Krótko mówiąc - miał więcej swobody.

Łowca i anioł wiedzieli, że na pewno ukrywa się gdzieś na Ziemi. Niebo zostało wykluczone z wiadomych powodów, a o Piekle nie było mowy. Zostałby wtrącony do celi i cierpiałby w niej niczym Prometeusz w górach Kaukazu - nieustannie i boleśnie.

~~~

\- Gadaj, gdzie on jest! - warknął stanowczo, po raz kolejny zaszczycając demona prysznicem w formie wody święconej.

Mimo że był to już któryś z kolei, nie poddawali się.

\- Nie wiem! - krzyczała torturowana, ciężko oddychając.

\- Ach, tak? Dostaliśmy informacje, że to ty jako ostatnia się z nim widziałaś.

Demonica odwróciła wzrok. Ekspresja wymalowana na (nie)jej twarzy mówiła, że musi coś wiedzieć.

Kolejna porcja wody oraz przytłumione krzyki.

\- Ostatni... Ostatni raz widziałam go w okolicach Lebanon w Kansas!

Winchester i strażnik Niebios wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.


	6. Błękitne Oczy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na zranioną duszę najlepsze jest anielskie ukojenie, które może przynieść Deanowi tylko jedna "osoba".

Z pokrytego rdzą pudełka wyjął klucz o dziwnych kształtach. Zapatrzył się na niego przez chwilę, jakby miał zrezygnować. Zignorował jednak tę myśl dla świętego spokoju.

Po tygodniowych samotnych libacjach jego ręce nie mogły przestać się trząść. Nie pił już kilka godzin. Czuł się okropnie spragniony, ale nie miał ochoty wlewać w siebie nic innego niż alkohol. Właściwie to nie miał ochoty na nic. Jedzenie, spanie, kobiety... Pierwsze dwie rzeczy były cholernym obowiązkiem, aby nie wyzionąć ducha. Nie przyznawał nawet sam przed sobą, że czasem żałował, że jeszcze tak się nie stało.

Kobiety stały się nudnym obiektem czysto materialnym, na który musiał czasami zwrócić uwagę. W żadnym wypadku nikogo nie dyskryminował. Miał na myśli tylko te natrętne, które chciały go wyrwać na pełne kształty i ładne oczy. Gdyby jego brat żył, to wszystko potoczyłoby się o wiele inaczej. Może mógłby pozwolić sobie na odrobinę szaleństwa.

Anioł nie zmieniał sposobu, w jaki patrzył na łowcę. Jego spojrzenie było przesiąknięte troską i zmartwieniem. Wyglądał przez to prawie tak mizernie jak jego przyjaciel.

Uważał, że to niesprawiedliwe. Dean Winchester był najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego znał, więc nie powinien wiecznie cierpieć. Czy ktoś mógłby wreszcie dać mu upragniony spokój i uśmiech na twarzy, aby Castiel mógł jeszcze raz zobaczyć emanujące od niego szczęście i to jak śmieje się wesoło, z jakiegoś najgłupszego powodu?

Gdy blondyn w końcu wycelował kluczem w zamek, otworzył ciężkie drzwi. Oboje weszli do środka, od razu schodząc na dół.

Wszystko pozostawało na swoim miejscu. Było tak samo, jak w dniu, gdy opuścili bunkier. Książka, którą czytał Sam leżała otwarta do góry nogami, niszcząc jej wygląd. Dean przejechał palcami po jej okładce. Pewnie znowu jakiś nudny romans otoczony mrocznym klimatem. Młodszy Winchester miał do nich niewyobrażalną słabość.

Łowca nie całkiem świadomie przeniósł wzrok na inicjały, wyryte na długim stole, który znajdował się na środku pomieszczenia. Miał doskonały widok na koślawe litery, przez które wspomnienia uderzyły w niego jak ogromny młot. Przed zielonymi oczami pojawiła się rozpromieniona twarz małego Sama. Przypomniał sobie jak razem z bratem wyryli swoje imiona na tyłach Impali. Między innymi dlatego ten samochód był dla niego tak ważny. Stanowił część historii Winchesterów, zapisali w niej wszystkie swoje wspomnienia.

Dean uniósł głowę, słysząc cichy pomruk.

\- Słyszałeś to? - zapytał anioła, jednak ten wzruszył ramionami.

Zielonooki wyciągnął pistolet zza paska spodni. Trzymał go sztywno w obu dłoniach, kierując się powoli w głąb korytarza. Castiel cały czas mu towarzyszył, dzierżąc anielskie ostrze. Nic nie usłyszał, ale był pewny, że wyczuwał demona. Tylko co by robił jakiś demon w bunkrze Winchesterów?

Łowca otwierał kolejne drzwi w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku.

\- Dean, tam. - Cas wskazał drzwi pokoju, który należał kiedyś do młodszego Winchestera. Blondyn powoli przełknął ślinę. Nie miał ochoty wchodzić do pokoju brata, jednak nie miał wyboru. Wziął głęboki oddech, który okazał się o wiele bardziej głośny niż się spodziewał.

Anioł zagryzał delikatnie dolną wargę. Starał się pohamować napływające emocje. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego na każdym kroku odczuwał ogromną potrzebę przytulenia swojego przyjaciela. Był pewien, że Dean tego potrzebował. Tylko... Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że on sam również? To wszystko schodziło na egoistyczny tor, który chciałby poprowadzić według własnego widzimisię.

\- Cas - szepnął - wchodzimy na "trzy", OK?

Niebieskooki pokiwał głową. Odrzucił zbędne myśli i mocniej ścisnął koniec ostrza.

Winchester od razu zaczął swoje odliczanie. Z każdą kolejną liczbą czuł się coraz lepiej. W końcu mógł czymś zająć swój uparty umysł, który miał w zwyczaju skupiać się wiecznie na jednej rzeczy. Tylko w obliczu zagrożenia miał okazję przez chwilę poczuć się lepiej.

Na "trzy", tak jak planowali, drzwi uderzyły o ścianę. Cas był zdziwiony, że nie wypadły z zawiasów, podczas spotkania z siłą blondyna.

Dean wycelował pistoletem w postać, która beztrosko wylegiwała się na łóżku jego brata. Wyglądała na półprzytomną, co mogło oznaczać, że właśnie się obudziła.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał, oddzielając każde słowo kropką. Jednocześnie przymykał oczy, co miało wyrażać stopień jego podirytowania.

Demon przetarł twarz dłonią, aby w następnej chwili zaszczycić wszystkich potężnym ziewnięciem.

\- Pomieszkuje - odpowiedział krótko, wstając i zrzucając przy tym z siebie kołdrę. Dean i Castiel mogli wtedy przyglądać się całej sylwetce byłego Króla Piekieł, który ubrany był w szerokie dresy i wyciągniętą koszulkę.

Bruneta bardzo zaskoczył widok Crowleya. Z jednej strony był wściekły, że tak bezczelnie zamieszkał sobie w bunkrze, a z drugiej - nie musieli go już szukać.

\- Jakim cholernym prawem? - wycedził łowca przez zaciśnięte zęby. Castiel wiedział, że to musiało nastąpić. Nie próbował jednak uspokoić Deana. W końcu stał całkowicie po jego stronie.

\- Pojechaliście gdzieś sobie, a skoro nie wróciliście, to wasza strata, mój zysk.

Crowley wyszczerzył się złośliwie, co podziałało na Winchestera jak płachta na byka.

\- Wróciliśmy, więc rusz stąd swój demoniczny tyłek i wypierdalaj jak najdalej...

\- Dean - przerwał zielonookiemu, gdyż ten chyba zapomniał, że potrzebują pomocy byłego króla. 

Blondyn obrócił głowę, napotykając oczy Casa. Był w stanie z nich wyczytać, że powinien się trochę uspokoić. Widok wielkich, błękitnych oczu okazał się bardzo kojący. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy całkowicie zatracił się w ich kolorze. Mógł powiedzieć wszystko o uczuciach anioła, tylko i wyłącznie na podstawie jego oczu. Czuł bijącą od nich nadzieję i troskę, gdzieś między tym przemykało ogromne współczucie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo to wszystko było subtelne. W życiu nie dostrzegłby tych wszystkich emocji, gdyby nie jego spojrzenie. Ale co najważniejsze - te wszystkie uczucia były skierowane do niego.

Crowley odchrząknął znacząco, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę przyjaciół.

\- Przepraszam, że psuję romantyczną chwilę, ale chyba mamy coś do obgadania.

Dean szybko odwrócił wzrok. Czuł się trochę wybity z rytmu, ale co najlepsze - jego złość wyparowała. Jakby utopił ją całą w oczach Castiela. Gdyby miał opisać swoje ówczesne uczucia, to powiedziałby, że czuł się jak baranek. Cokolwiek to oznaczało.

Anioł stał w bezruchu nadal analizując, co się stało. Jasne, że łowca często patrzył mu w oczy, ale tym razem było jakoś inaczej. Miał wrażenie, jakby świat dookoła zniknął i zostali sami. Cas poczuł się przez to odrobinę lepiej, jakby ktoś zdjął z niego ogromny ciężar.

\- Tak... Mamy do ciebie parę pytań - powiedział.

\- W końcu konkrety.

\- Wiesz coś może na temat kamienia?

Demon zacisnął mocno wargi i uniósł brwi z braku jakichkolwiek informacji.

\- Nie wiem nic na temat kamienia. To nie cholerny Harry Potter - prychnął, czując, że marnuje swój czas. Mógłby dalej spać i mieć w nosie cały świat.

\- Z Nieba został skradziony kamień wypełniony anielską spermą i ktoś, do jasnej cholery, próbuje nim manipulować.

\- Właściwie to anielską mocą - dodał, słysząc, że jego przyjaciel przekręcił słowo.

\- Tak, pewnie. Wiem.

\- Chwila... Zakładacie, że ja mam coś z tym wspólnego?

\- Ty? Błagam. Już Cas był bardziej ogarnięty bez swoich mocy - zakpił z niego.

Anioł spojrzał na łowcę z lekkim wyrzutem.

\- Wybacz - dodał Dean, widząc minę przyjaciela. Ups, przypadkowo obraził więcej niż jedną osobę.

Negocjacje z byłym Królem Piekieł okazały się o wiele bardziej denerwujące niż Winchester się spodziewał. Crowley nie miał pojęcia, co się działo w środowisku demonów, jednak chętnie zaszczycał ich swoimi opowieściami. Pytania jakby w ogóle do niego nie docierały. Do tego cały czas niezdrowo się ekscytował.

Odkąd znaczna część jego mocy została mu odebrana, żył, izolując się od ludzi i innych stworzeń. Blondyna nie za bardzo dziwił fakt, że nie ma on o niczym pojęcia.


	7. Dziwne sytuacje

Dean siedział przy stole, ściskając w dłoni kubek z ciepłą herbatą. Castiel nie pozwolił mu napić się kawy, a o alkoholu nie było w ogóle mowy. Blondyn starał się zrozumieć, że to wszystko było dla jego dobra, jednak on nie odczuwał poprawy. Miał wrażenie, jakby nic nie było w stanie mu pomóc. Był pewny, że aż do swojej śmierci będzie odczuwał żal, a przede wszystkim niewyobrażalną pustkę. 

\- Dean...

Głos anioła obił mu się o uszy, jednak nie do końca był pewien tego, do kogo on naprawdę należał. Jak zawsze był bardzo niski oraz głęboki, jednak nie brzmiał normalnie. Łowca mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał ton pełen niepewności, który starał się być jak najostrożniejszy przy wypowiadanych kolejno wyrazach. To nie był głos Castiela. Był zbyt ludzki.

\- Chyba powinieneś się położyć - dodał cicho, jakby bał się, że obudzi smoka. W zielonookim nie siedział jednak żaden nieokiełznany stwór. Chyba, że on sam się do nich zaliczał. Wtedy można by było dyskutować.

Winchester nie zareagował. Nadal siedział w tej samej pozycji i nawet nie patrzył na Casa. Skrzydlaty cicho westchnął, a następnie zajął krzesło na przeciwko Deana. 

\- Nie spałeś od kilku dni - uświadomił mu.

Blondyn wbił wzrok w ciemną ciecz, aby tylko uniknąć spojrzenia anioła. Nie mógł patrzeć mu w oczy. Wzrok anioła był tak przeszywający, że czuł się nieswojo. Poza tym wiedział jak to działa. Skoro on umiał odczytać emocje z niebieskich oczu, Castiel był w stanie zrobić dokładnie to samo. Może nie znał nazw wszystkich uczuć, ale umiał rozróżnić negatywne od pozytywnych. Rozczarowałby się, gdyby nie znalazł tych drugich.

\- Wiem, że ci ciężko, ale potrzebujesz snu.

Anioł oparł dłonie o stół, nie przestając obserwować przyjaciela. Miał wrażenie, że coś się stanie, gdy tylko spuści go z oka. W końcu ten dym, kamień... To ewidentnie było coś, czym musieli się zająć. Oni razem. Boski posłaniec nie był w stanie sobie poradzić bez pomocy przyjaciela. Albo może i mógł, ale nie chciał. Bardzo chciał mieć przy sobie Deana.

Winchester wiedział, że brunet miał rację. Za każdym razem, gdy mijał jakieś lustro, starał się nie patrzeć na swoje odbicie. Nie chciał tego widzieć... Tego czym się stał. Mentalnie składał Castielowi wyrazy współczucia, że musiał codziennie na niego patrzeć. 

Brak reakcji ze strony blondyna spotkał się z ponownym westchnięciem. Anioł wiedział, że powinien coś zrobić. Cokolwiek, aby pokazać temu człowiekowi, że nie jest sam.

Momentalnie w głowie bruneta narodził się mały pomysł. Niewiele myśląc, położył swoją dłoń na tej należącej do łowcy. Skupił na nich swoją uwagę, więc nie zauważył, że Dean wpatrywał się w niego w niezrozumieniu. Skrzydlaty jedynie delikatnie ścisnął rękę, aby dodać przyjacielowi jeszcze więcej otuchy. Widział to na wielu filmach i zazwyczaj było skuteczne.

\- Cas. - Tym razem to imię anioła zostało wypowiedziane. Jego posiadacz podniósł w końcu swój wzrok. Po raz kolejny tego dnia napotkał zielone tęczówki. Jednak tym razem były inne. Jakby Winchester udostępnił aniołowi wszystkie swoje uczucia. Castiel nie umiał dokładnie nazwać każdego z nich, ale w wzroku Deana dostrzegł, jakby nieme wołanie o pomoc. Widział również ból, dużo bólu... 

\- Przepraszam - odezwał się nagle.

Niebieskooki posłał mu spojrzenie, w które wplótł niezrozumienie. 

\- To nie była twoja wina. Sam nie... - zatrzymał się na chwilę. - Stary, naprawdę cię przepraszam. Nie powinienem wtedy tak cię potraktować. Zachowałem się jak kawał chuja - stwierdził, zaciskając zęby ze złości. Oczywiście całe te uczucie przelał na siebie, co wcale nie pomagało poczuć mu się lepiej.

-Nie, to ja przepraszam. Nie zrobiłem nic, żeby wam pomóc - przyznał szczerze, nie ukrywając żalu, jaki miał do samego siebie. 

\- Cas, nie obwiniaj się, proszę. Wszystko, co powiedziałem... Ja wcale tak nie myślę. Ufam ci najbardziej na świecie.

Anioł uchylił delikatnie usta, aby coś powiedzieć, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, więc pokiwał jedynie głową.

***

Przy drewnianym stole na jednym z krzeseł siedział sam Anioł Pański, stukając palcami w klawiaturę laptopa. Traktował klawisze z niezwykłą delikatnością, jakby zrobione były z niesamowicie kruchego materiału. 

Deanowi udało się w końcu zasnąć, więc anioł nie mógł pozwolić, aby teraz obudził go najcichszy szmer. Do tego wywołany przez niego.

Castiel poszukiwał w internecie artykułów, które mogłyby im jakoś pomóc w obecnej sytuacji. Spędził na tym kilka dobrych godzin, ale najbardziej interesująca publikacja pojawiła się dopiero około godziny siódmej, kiedy to Dean wkroczył do pokoju, mrużąc oczy.

Niebieskie oczy oderwały się od ekranu i spojrzały z całą uwagą na Winchestera.

\- Witaj - powiedział, uważnie przyglądając się blondynowi. Nie był pewny, czy spał on wystarczająco długo, żeby poczuć się lepiej, więc darował sobie wesołe ,,dzień dobry".

\- Hej - mruknął, przymykając oczy. Światło potrafiło być czasami nieznośne. - Mógłbyś zrobić mi kawę? - zapytał, jednak od razu się ulotnił, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Cas pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, jednak na jego ustach widniał minimalny uśmiech. Przeniósł się razem z laptopem do kuchni, aby spełnić prośbę przyjaciela.

***

\- Przeczytaj - poprosił Deana, podsuwając mu komputer i stawiając obok kubek z kawą.

Winchester szepnął ciche "dzięki" i od razu skupił wzrok na ekranie. Jego twarz z każdym przeczytanym słowem diametralnie zmieniała swój wyraz.

Od kilku dni zdarzają się przypadki nagłego umierania ludzi na środku ulicy. We wszystkich przypadkach dochodziło do omdlenia, a następnie zatrzymania wszystkich funkcji życiowych. Jak donoszą świadkowie, każda ofiara została otoczona przez fioletowy obłok, któremu towarzyszył porywisty wiatr. Mimo że kamery jak dotąd nic nie zarejestrowały, prosimy wszystkich mieszkańców o zachowanie ostrożności i w miarę możliwości pozostanie w domach.

\- Kurwa - skomentował, zamykając laptopa z impetem. Czyli, że to gówno nie chciało tylko jego. Działało na o wiele większą skalę. Miał cholerne szczęście, że Castiel go wtedy od tego uratował, bo inaczej byłoby po nim. 

\- Posłuchaj, Dean. Myślę, że ktoś zbiera dusze i wiem po co - stwierdził, siadając przy stole. Pognalające spojrzenie sprawiło, że od razu kontynuował. - Łaska anioła jest potężna - to fakt, ale w połączeniu z ludzką duszą ma niewyobrażalną moc. 

\- Chwila. Co w tym przypadku znaczy "niewyobrażalną"? - przerwał mu pytaniem. To oczywiste, że pewnie z pomocą tego kamienia mógłby przenosić góry, ale jak na taką mieszankę wybuchową, to i tak wydawało się mało.

Castiel poprawił się odrobinę na taborecie i kontynuował swój wykład.

\- Mówiąc ogólnie - wszystko. Jeśli chcemy się dowiedzieć czegoś konkretnego, musimy poszukać. Wiem, że to zajmie sporo czasu i nawet nie wiemy, czy się czegoś dowiemy. Myślę jednak, że powinniśmy spróbować.

Dean przyglądał się chwilę z niepewnością, zagryzając przy tym wewnętrzną stronę policzków.

\- OK - powiedział w końcu. - Przekopmy bibliotekę. Może coś się znajdzie.


	8. Nowe uczucie

Dwa rzędy szerokich i wysokich po sam sufit regałów dumnie prezentowały różnorakie księgi. Niektóre miały po kilkaset lat, jednak te całkiem nowsze dorównywały im swoją zawartością. Jedno można było powiedzieć - Ludzie Pisma nie składowali głupich książek. Mimo że Dean nie sięgał po żadną z nich z własnej woli, to gdy szukał informacji, wiedział, że nie mógłby znaleźć lepszego informatora.

Winechester nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał, że będzie miał w swoim domu tak pokaźną bibioteczkę. Faktem było, że łowca nie lubił czytać. Był wiernym fanem filmów. Książki jednak przypominały mu o bracie i nie wiedział, co bardziej chciał z nimi zrobić - otulić się nimi jak ciepłym kocem czy spalić, a popiół wsypać do rzeki.

\- Dean, mógłbyś mi pomóc? - zapytał brunet, który stał na samych palcach przy jednym z regałów. Rękę miał mocno wyciągniętą do góry, ale nadal brakowało mu kilku centymetrów, aby dosięgnąć upatrzoną książkę.

\- Co tam... - zaczął, lecz po chwili roześmiał się wesoło na widok przyjaciela.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Dean.

Anioł posłał mu lekko zdenerwowane spojrzenie, jednak nadal nie przerwał swojej misji. Stanął jedną nogą na najniższej półce, aby wznieść się wyżej.

Po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że stał przed nim Dean. Oczywiście wiedział to od początku, jednak tym razem coś się zmieniło. Blondyn się uśmiechał. Naprawdę się uśmiechał. Słyszał wyraźnie jego śmiech, który odbijał się wielkim echem w całym ciele (nie)Castiela. To był Dean, jakiego znał i którego chciał widywać codziennie.

\- Wybrałem chyba trochę za niskie naczynie - skomentował, rzucając Winchesterowi rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- No co ty, mnie tam się podoba.

\- Naprawdę?

Łowca dopiero po zadanym pytaniu uświadomił sobie, co powiedział. Może dla Castiela nie miało to w sobie żadnego podtekstu, ale świadomość, że powiedział coś takiego o ciele faceta trochę go speszyła. Jednak o wiele bardziej przygasił go fakt, że nie raz gapił się na to ciało z licznymi wyobrażeniami. Niekoniecznie przyzwoitymi. Nigdy nie chciał dopuszczać do swojej świadomości takich myśli, więc spychał je gdzieś w głąb podświadomości.

\- To którą książkę mam sięgnąć? - zmienił temat, co nie umknęło aniołowi. Postanowił jednak tego nie drążyć.

\- Nie, w porządku. Już prawie ją mam.

Sekundę później regał nieco się zachwiał, zrzucając z siebie pojedyncze zapiski.

\- Cas, może jednak? Nic się nie stanie jak zrobię to za ciebie - stwierdził, podchodząc odrobinę w stronę przyjaciela.

Po chwili niebieskookiemu w końcu udało się zdjąć swoją zdobycz z półki. Jednak przy tym pociągnął za sobą cały mebel, który postanowił zacząć niebezpiecznie przechylać się w ich stronę.

\- Uważaj!

Castiel mógł przysiąc, że widział wszystko, jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Odrzucona przez niego książka spadała całe wieki, a on sam miał mnóstwo czasu na reakcję. Rzucił się na Deana, jednak tylko po to, aby uchronić go przed znacznym uszkodzeniem. Anioł przeczuwał, że ciężar regału i kilkuset książek mógłby wyrządzić znaczne szkody.

Potem wszystko ponownie przyspieszyło. Książka, mebel oraz Dean z Casem wylądowali na podłodze w tym samym momencie. Jednak to biblioteczka uderzyła w nią z największym hukiem.

Niebieskooki poniósł się delikatnie na dłoniach i spojrzał głęboko w oczy łowcy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z niepokojem, obserwując całe jego ciało.

Winchester pokiwał jedynie głową, nie mogąc nic z sobie wydusić. Ciało, które przywłaszczył sobie Cas było tak cholernie blisko niego i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo mu się to podobało. Tak, że nie był w stanie trzeźwo myśleć. Zerknął parę razy na spierzchnięte usta anioła, jednak na nic się nie zdecydował. Bał się, że ten jeden ruch mógłby wszystko zepsuć. Zazwyczaj nie myślał o pocałunku, jak o czymś wyjątkowym. Robił to tyle razy, że było to dla niego bez znaczenia. Najwidoczniej jeszcze mu na czymś zależało.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że jego przyjaciel prawidłowo odbierze sygnały. Brunet opuścił się odrobinę na dłoniach, aby delikatnie zetknąć swoje usta z tymi należącymi do Winchestera.

Gdyby ktoś zapytał boskiego posłańca, dlaczego to zrobił, nie umiałby na to odpowiedzieć. Instynkt? Odruch? To wszystko było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Zwyczajnie poczuł, że powinien to zrobić.

W pierwszej chwili łowca nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Miał wrażenie, jakby ten pocałunek, a raczej lekkie muśnięcie było jego pierwszym. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się gorąco, a serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Nigdy nie doświadczył takiego uczucia, więc dla ich obojgu było to całkiem nowe.

\- Ja... Ja przepraszam, D-dean. Źle zrobiłem. Nie powinienem, wiem. Proszę, wybacz mi - zaczął plątać się w słowach, co sam odbiorca słów uznał za urocze. Urocze... Jak na ironię nienawidził tego słowa. Kojarzyło mu się ze szczeniaczkami i jednorożcami. 

Winchester jednak nic nie powiedział, tylko poniósł trochę głowę, aby ponownie zasmakować ust przyjaciela. Castiel odwzajemniał powoli jego pocałunek, starając się podążać za rytmem. 

\- Czy to było niewłaściwe? - zapytał niebieskooki, gdy odsunął się od łowcy.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - przyznał, przytulając bruneta do swojej piersi. - Po prostu zostańmy tak chwilę - poprosił znacznie ciszej, jakby bojąc się, że ktoś go usłyszy. Chciał, aby Cas widział, że kieruje swoje słowa, tylko i wyłącznie, do niego.

Zgodnie z życzeniem, anioł i łowca zostali w tym samym miejscu jeszcze przez kilka minut. Chcieli nacieszyć się nawzajem swoim miłym towarzystwem i chociaż przez chwilę nie martwić się o to, co przyniesie nowy dzień.

A potem wszystko wróciło do normy. Oboje zachowywali się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. To wcale nie tak, że im to odpowiadało. Po prostu żadne z nich nie wiedziało na ile może sobie pozwolić. Każda sytuacja, każdy pojedynczy dotyk wprawiały ich w zakłopotanie. Prawda była taka, że nie wiedzieli, jak się zachować i przez to znowu wrócili do punktu wyjścia.

Castiel o tym nie wspominał, bo nie wiedział, czy powinien.

Dean o tym nie mówił, bo za bardzo się bał, że wszystko zniszczy.


	9. Moja Nadzieja

Castiel nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale nie próbował poruszać tematu pocałunku. Wolał to przemilczeć. Możliwe, że Dean tego teraz żałował, a anioł nie chciał sprawiać mu dodatkowych problemów. Nie chciał być problemem dla swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Brunet umiał zadbać o siebie i był przekonany, że powstrzyma uczucia, jakie nim wtedy kierowały. Był przecież cholernym aniołem pańskim.

Przepraszam - mówił za każdym razem, gdy jego naczynie miało jakikolwiek kontakt cielesny z ciałem Deana. Łowca zawsze wtedy tylko kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i wracał do swoich obowiązków.

\- Myślę, że coś znalazłem - odezwał się niepewnie blondyn, gdy siedząc z Casem przy kuchennym stole, przeglądał jedną z ksiąg. Przesunął ją bliżej niego, aby ten mógł przeczytać znaleziony przez Winchestera rozdział.

Anioł zwiesił głowę nad notatkami i zaczął czytać na głos.

W starożytności niektórzy ludzie wierzyli, że w Niebie istnieje kamień o boskich zdolnościach. Kamień, który zdolny jest do czynienia cudów. Według niektórych teorii był on stworzony z łask anielskich, które w połączeniu były jak skupione siły energii. 

Ludzie Pisma odkryli, że kamień faktycznie istnieje i znajduje się w Niebie. Jest pilnie strzeżony przez anioły, więc nie ma mowy o tym, aby śmiertelnik zdołał go posiąść.

\- Dean... - zaczął - nie ma tu żadnego zaklęcia śledzącego, co może być jednoznaczne z tym, że nigdy nie powstało - przemówił zawiedziony, zamykając książkę.

Łowca spojrzał z rozczarowaniem na przyjaciela. Nie lubił, gdy Cas tracił nadzieję. To on zawsze był nadzieją. Jego nadzieją.

Nagle w głowie Deana narodził się mały pomysł. Niepewny i może wadliwy, ale zawsze coś.

\- Cas, to nie koniec świata. Ta mgła... Chmura? No nieważne. To coś chciało mnie, prawda? Więc może nadal chce - stwierdził z małym przekonaniem, który był jak pojedynczy promyk nadziei. A tego właśnie potrzebowali.

Anioł spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, automatycznie przechylając głowę w bok.

\- Będę przynętą - powiedział wprost bez namysłu. Potem będzie myśleć, w jakie kolejne gówno się wpakował.

\- Nie ma mowy, Dean - odparł twardo niemal od razu. Nie mógł stracić łowcy przez takie głupstwo.

\- Cas, nie ma innego wyjścia. Tylko tak coś zdziałamy - zauważył słusznie, patrząc Castielowi prosto w oczy.

Anioł odwzajemnił spojrzenie, czując jak zieleń działa na niego uspokajająco. Może rzeczywiście powinien był odpuścić. Skoro nie ma innej drogi, którą mogliby podążać, trzeba obrać tę ryzykowną.

\- W porządku - odparł w końcu. Bał się, że będzie żałować tej decyzji.

Posiedzieli jeszcze chwilę, rozmawiając o jakichś drobnostkach. Przerwał im nie brak tematów, lecz odgłos otwieranych drzwi, co sprawiło, że oboje od razu podnieśli się z miejsc.

\- Może to Crowley? - zapytał cicho anioł.

\- Niemożliwe. Siedzi całymi dniami w pokoju i ogląda jakieś seriale dla bab.

Łowca sięgnął po broń, którą zostawił na stole i wolnym krokiem zaczął podążać w stronę głównego pomieszczenia. Oczywiście jego tyły przez cały czas ubezpieczał anioł.

Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się gości i to do tego tak wścibskich gości.

Słyszeli jak ktoś schodzi po schodach, więc zaczaili się za ścianą, aby w razie czego to wścibski gość był ofiarą.

Winchester wychylił delikatnie głowę, aby dostrzec, kto odważył się wkroczyć na ich teren. Gwałtownie jednak cofnął głowę, a jego spojrzenie szybko powędrowało na Casa.

\- Co się stało, Dean? - zapytał szeptem, jednak nie ukrywał, że reakcja łowcy bardzo go zdziwiła. Jakby zobaczył w bunkrze samego Lucyfera.

\- Sam... - powiedział tylko, czując jakby chwilowo stracił rozum. Przecież spalił jego zwłoki, totalnie wszystko. Nie miał prawa...

Dean patrzył się przed siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mógł ufać temu, co zobaczył.

Castiel wyszedł zza ściany. Przed oczami ukazał mu się wcześniej wspomniany widok.

\- Sam... - wypowiedział niepewnie jego imię.

\- Cas - powiedział długowłosy, delikatnie się uśmiechając. Chciał podejść bliżej, jednak gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

\- Wiem, że to ty - odparł, widząc ostrożność łowcy. - Ale... Ty żyjesz - stwierdził, jakby nie było to oczywiste.

\- Też jestem zdziwiony. Chociaż z drugiej strony to nic nowego - zażartował, jednak na jego twarzy szybko ponownie zakwitła powaga. - Dean?

Zielonooki wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki z opuszczoną bronią, patrząc na brata tęsknym wzrokiem. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w oczy, aby wszystkie wątpliwości łowcy mogły zostać rozwiane. To naprawdę był jego młodszy braciszek.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, stary - przyznał, rzucając się na Sama z mocnym uściskiem. Słowa nie mogły wyrazić tego, jak bardzo mu go brakowało. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem jego brat powrócił do życia, ale szczerze - miał to gdzieś. Ważne, że ponownie mogli być razem, a mała rodzina Deana znowu była w komplecie.


	10. Niezapomniany Pocałunek

Castiel mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Dean znowu się uśmiechał, żartując z bratem lub z niego. Jego stan psychiczny się ustabilizował, a on sam, jakby na nowo się narodził. Sam działał na Deana jak plaster na świeżą ranę, co według anioła było najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką miał okazję obserwować. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie poznał ludzi, którzy byliby tak bardzo związani, jak ta dwójka. Darzyli się wyjątkowym zaufaniem i ogromną miłością. Brunet przyznawał sam przed sobą, że czasami im zwyczajnie zazdrościł. Jego bracia i siostry byli aniołami, które w większości nie odczuwały uczuć, więc nie były zdolne do kochania. Oczywiście bracia Winchester pozwalali Casowi poczuć się jak w rodzinie, jednak on zawsze miał wrażenie, że nie było dla niego miejsca. Wiedział, że łowcy faktycznie traktowali go jak członka rodziny, ale był przekonany, że poradziliby sobie i bez niego.

Anioł postanowił się, na jakiś czas wycofać. Unikał przebywania w bunkrze pod pretekstem Dean, znajdę inny sposób na odszukanie kamienia. Bardzo nie chciał, aby łowca musiał się poświęcać, zważywszy na to, że dopiero, co odzyskał brata. Niestety poszukiwania Castiela na każdej ścieżce kończyły się ślepym zaułkiem. Tracił jakiekolwiek nadzieje na to, że może istnieć inny sposób. Poza tym... Nie umiał zapomnieć. Gdy tylko zamykał oczy, widział przystojną twarz blondyna i jego ślepia wędrujące po jego ustach, siebie zmniejszającego dystans i całującego mężczyznę, znajdującego się pod nim. Miał świadomość, że to nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć. Nieświadomie wykorzystał moment, w którym zielonooki nie miał pewności, co robił. Ta cała sytuacja bardzo go męczyła, jednak wiedział, że nie powinien z nim o tym rozmawiać. Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko by zniszczyło.

Starszy łowca nie ukrywał faktu, że widok brata żywego niesamowicie go uszczęśliwiał. Był tak zadowolony, że póki co postanowił nie mówić Samowi, że zamierza robić za przynętę. Wiedział, że to nie byłaby zbyt miła informacja na dzień dobry. 

\- Casa ostatnio często nie ma - zauważył słusznie Sam, gdy pewnego razu siedział razem z Deanem przy kuchennym stole. 

\- Próbuje ogarnąć tę całą sytuację - odpowiedział niewyraźnie przez kawałek kanapki, który znajdował się w jego ustach. 

Długowłosy skrzywił się na ten widok, jednak wiedząc, że i tak nie dotrze do brata, nic nie powiedział.

\- Jeszcze trochę mu zależy na Niebie, prawda? - Tym razem Sam poczekał, aż Dean przełknie jedzenie.

\- Tak myślę...

Starszy łowca dziwnie czuł się, rozmawiając z bratem o aniele. Bo przecież on nie widział. Nie wiedział, co się między nimi wydarzyło. Dean był przekonany, że ten pocałunek zbytnio na niego nie wpłynie, jednak przez tę cholerną sytuację nie mógł spać po nocach. Myślał, że Castiel może zechce o tym z nim porozmawiać, jednak on zamiótł wszystko pod dywan i najwidoczniej nie miał zamiaru podejmować tematu. Oczywiście, że Dean mógł sam zainicjować rozmowę, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien. 

\- Dean, słuchasz mnie? - zapytał, widząc, że do blondyna nie do końca docierało to, o czym mówił.

\- Co? - odpowiedział krótkim pytaniem, oczyszczając głowę z myśli. Cholerny Cas...

\- Wszystko w porządku? 

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy wreszcie wykopać Crowley'a. To już trwa za długo. Okupuje twój pokój i wygląda, jakby nie miał zamiaru wychodzić. Musimy coś z tym-

\- Dean - przerwał mu Sam. - Niech zostanie. Przecież nie robi nic złego i raczej nie zamierza - stwierdził, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. Młodszy Winchester nie był ślepy i wiedział, kiedy jego brata coś trapiło. Szczególnie, gdy nie mówił mu prawdy. - Chyba nie mówisz mi wszystkiego - zauważył, wbijając w Deana wiercące spojrzenie.

\- Naprawdę wszystko jest OK, Sammy - próbował go przekonać, jednak obrał złą taktykę.

\- Wcale nie.

Starszy łowca już się nie odezwał. Nie chciał zamęczać brata swoimi miłosnymi problemami, zważywszy na to, że dopiero co powrócił do życia i mieli do odszukania niebiański kamień.

\- Prędzej czy później i tak się dowiem - usłyszał tylko, gdy szatyn opuszczał pomieszczenie.


	11. ,,Intymna rozmowa"

\- Chcesz mnie wykopać? Powodzenia. Twój brat już próbował - burknął były król Piekieł. Aktualnie zajadał się żelkami i oglądał jakiś film. Cały dzień przesiadywał w pokoju i cóż, Sama to trochę niepokoiło.

\- Właściwie przyszedłem porozmawiać o Deanie.

Młodszy Winchester zasiadł na krześle, a Crowley jakby się ożywił. Odłożył tablet na bok i wyglądało na to, że był zainteresowany tematem blondyna. Bardzo się zmienił pomyślał długowłosy.

\- Czy coś się z nim stało? - zapytał bez ogródek.

\- Pomyślmy... Po twojej śmierci popadł w alkoholizm, wyprowadził się z bunkra, całował się ze Skrzydlatym, popadł w depresję... - zaczął wymieniać, lecz Sam mu przerwał.

\- Zaraz. Chwila. Co?

\- Popadł w depresję - powtórzył niepewnie.

\- Nie. Wcześniej. - Sam był pewien, że się przesłyszał.

\- Aaa, całował się z Cassandrą. Widziałem, jak figlują w bibliotece.

\- Wkręcasz mnie, prawda? - zapytał, kiedy wyrwał się z szoku. Nie mógł wierzyć słowom demona, ale jeśli to prawda, to wszystko wyjaśniałoby zachowanie Deana.

\- Sam ich zapytaj, jak mi nie wierzysz - prychnął z irytacją. Chciał w końcu zaznać upragnionego spokoju, jednak następnym razem powinien wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że Winchesterowie tak łatwo nie odpuszczają. Nawet po śmierci.

\- Dobra, mam dość. Idź się umyj i ubierz. Nie będziesz całe życie tutaj siedział - rozkazał. Zabrał mu z rąk tableta, co spotkało się z protestem byłego króla. - Pamiętaj, że mam broń - dodał i najwidoczniej te słowa podziałały. Crowley wstał, a raczej zwlókł się z łóżka i z niezadowoleniem powędrował do łazienki. Sam w międzyczasie zdążył zamknąć swój pokój na klucz.

***  
\- Dean, nie chciałbyś o czymś ze mną porozmawiać? - zapytał młodszy Winchester, gdy dostrzegł brata w głównym pomieszczeniu.

Blondyn pół leżał na krześle. Nogi miał wyciągnięte do przodu, a jego tyłek ledwo miał kontakt z siedzeniem. W dłoni trzymał telefon, a jego palce zawzięcie pracowały.

\- Nie wydaje mi się - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. Oczywiście, że nadal istniał temat Casa i jego plan robienia za przynętę, jednak nie chciał o tym mówić.

\- Odkryłem twój sekret, więc lepiej nie kłam - mówiąc to, zasiadł na przeciwko brata. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa będzie dosyć krępująca, ale zdążył się na to przygotować. - Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Przecież to nic złego - stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami, a Dean nie miał pojęcia, o czym Sam mówił.

\- Trochę jest w tym złego - zdecydował się na uniwersalną odpowiedź.

\- Nie musisz się tym przejmować. Pamiętaj, że zawsze będę stał po twojej stronie. Nieważne, co by się nie działo - poparł go, ale ani trochę nie nakierował. Blondyn nadal nie miał pojęcia, jaki był temat rozmowy.

\- Sam... Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym teraz mówisz - wyznał szczerze.

Długowłosy zmarszczył brwi, jednak postanowił wyjaśnić bratu sens tej konwersacji.

\- Wiem o tobie i Casie.

I Dean właśnie tego się obawiał. Wolał porozmawiać o tym, że znowu chciał się poświęcić. Nienawidził rozmawiać o uczuciach i jego brat dobrze o tym wiedział.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Crowley mi powiedział.

\- Zawsze wychodzi w nieodpowiednim momencie...

\- Czyli to prawda... Jak to się stało?

Starszy Winchester postanowił streścić wszystko, starając się nie rozwijać i pominąć wszystkie uczucia, jakie wtedy nim władały. Nigdy nie przeszedł bardziej intymnej rozmowy, jednak wolał rozmawiać o tym z szatynem niż z aniołem. O wiele.

\- Dlatego siebie unikacie? Matko, jesteście nienormalni. - Sam krótko się zaśmiał. Jego brat był już od dawna dorosły, ale jeśli w grę wchodziły emocje i uczucia, to zachowywał się gorzej niż pięcioletnie dziecko. 

\- A co mam mu niby powiedzieć? - zapytał z pretensją w głosie. Na dobrą sprawę, to nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak miałaby przebiegać ta rozmowa. 

\- A co czujesz? - opowiedział pytaniem, aby następnie opuścić pomieszczenie, zostawiając brata sam na sam z myślami.

Te pytanie dźwięczało Deanowi w uszach jeszcze długo po wyjściu Sama. Co czuł? Powinien skupić się na swoich uczuciach, kiedy rozsądek i intuicja podpowiadały mu, aby jak najszybciej to zakończył? Nie kręcili go faceci, on lubił kobiece kształty i wdzięki. Cas, co prawda, nie zaliczał się, ani do jednych, ani do drugich, ale wizytówką anioła było jego naczynie. I to właśnie ono przerażało łowcę. Kochał Castiela i to bardzo, ale nie chciał dopuszczać myśli, że w sposób inny niż braterski. Przerażała go myśl, że nie mógł myśleć o całowaniu się z Samem, a z Castielem chętnie by to powtórzył. W takim wypadku nie mógł uważać go za brata. 

Winchester sięgnął po komórkę, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka. Odebrał telefon, wcześniej patrząc na wyświetlacz.

\- Dean, musisz coś wiedzieć! 

\- Co? Coś się stało?

\- Wiem, gdzie jest kamień.

\- Skąd--

\- Później ci wyjaśnię. Proszę, nie panikuj, ale...

\- ...ale? Co?

\- Jest w bunkrze.

Gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, zmaterializował się w głównym pokoju. Od razu wysunął z rękawa anielskie ostrze. Prawdopodobnie nijak się zdawało w starciu z kłębem dymu, ale dawało mu minimalne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Anioł spojrzał porozumiewawczo na łowcę. Dean pokiwał głową, przypominając sobie o Samie. Był poza ich zasięgiem, więc musieli działać szybko.

\- Gdzie dokładnie? - zapytał i wstał z miejsca.

Castiel podwinął rękaw. Na bladej skórze widniało pionowe rozcięcie. Nie sączyła się jednak z niego krew, za to lśniło różowym światłem. Blondyn już chciał to jakoś skomentować, jednak gdy tylko otworzył usta, usłyszał wyraźne "tędy".


	12. ,,Złączone serca"

Dean porwał broń ze stolika, aby następnie po cichu udać się za aniołem. Nie mógł dopuścić, aby coś stało się jego bratu, kiedy właśnie go odzyskał. Dlatego musieli działać szybko, zanim chmura sobie postanowi wyssać duszę z jego ciała.

\- To tutaj - rzucił Castiel przez ramię.

Łowca skinął głową i automatycznie zacisnął dłonie na pistolecie.

Zatrzymali się przed kuchnią, z której dobiegły ich dwa głosy - Sama i Crowleya.

Winchester zamierzał od razu wparować do środka, jednak anioł go przed tym powstrzymał. Blondyn spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale.

\- Więc to wszystko to była jedna wielka ściema? Utrata mocy, chęć schronienia? 

\- Cóż... Byłem pewien, że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

Łowca przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Wiedział, że musi tam wparować, jednak wyciągnięta ręka anioła skutecznie go przed tym powstrzymywała.

Castiel czekał na jakiekolwiek potknięcie słowne ze strony demona, bo po słowach młodszego Winchestera był przekonany, że tajemnicza, fioletowa chmura to sprawka byłego króla Piekieł.

Dean utkwił spojrzenie w rozcięciu na przedramieniu Casa. Imitacja rany miała już kolor ciemnofioletowy, co w nawiązaniu do dymu, który go spowił tamtej nocy, prawdopodobnie było dobrym tropem.

\- Powinieneś być mi jednak wdzięczny, bo gdyby nie ja, to by cię tu nie było - usłyszeli po chwili ciszy. - Więc bądź grzecznym Łosiem i przyłącz się do mnie. Inaczej twój braciszek trafi tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno ty grzałeś miejsce.

Anioł, mimo że stał tyłem do przyjaciela, to poczuł gwałtowny ruch jego ciała. Wtedy właśnie niebieskooki opuścił rękę i pozwolił Winchesterowi na działanie.

Oboje wpadli do pomieszczenia. Dean od razu skierował swój pistolet w stronę demona. Tak mocno zaciskał na nim palce, że aż całe poczerwieniały, a ręce mimowolnie drżały. Brunet od razu to dostrzegł, jednak nic nie powiedział. Przyjął jedynie pozycję bojową, obserwując uważnie wroga.

\- O proszę, jest i para zakochanych! Trochę długo wam zeszło. Czyżbyś w końcu zaliczył Skrzydlatego, Wiewiórko? - zapytał ironicznie z nikłym uśmiechem. Nie wyglądał już, jak wtedy, gdy koczował w pokoju Sama i oglądał Seks w wielkim mieście. Na powrót zarzucił na siebie swój popularny czarny płaszcz, doprowadzając siebie do względnego ładu.

Łowca starał się nie okazywać tego, że ten tekst w jakiś sposób go zawstydził. Postanowił utrzymać pokerową twarz.

Anioł nawet nie próbował zrozumieć słów byłego króla. Po prostu spoglądał na niego spod przymrużonych oczu.

\- Po co to robisz? - rzucił blondyn, całkowicie ignorując jego słowa.

\- Może nie pamiętasz, ale zostałem zdegradowany do zwykłego demona z rozdroża. Byłem pieprzonym królem, aż przyszła ta ruda szmata i zwróciła wszystkich przeciwko mnie... Niedawno wpadłem na pewne informacje o tym kamieniu i pomyślałem, że to dobry pomysł, aby przywrócić sobie dawną chwałę.

\- Jak dostałeś się do Nieba? - zapytał gniewnie Castiel.

\- Cóż, to chyba było jedne z prostszych rzeczy. Mam swoje sposoby - wyjaśnił i puścił aniołowi oczko.

Skrzydlaty zacisnął kciuk na rozcięciu i zaczął wypowiadać słowa, które prawdopodobnie były po enochiańsku, ale nikt z zebranych nie znał ich znaczenia. Zauważyli jedynie, że z rękawa demona zaczął uchodzić purpurowy dym, który próbował powstrzymywać dłonią, jednak ten tylko przechodził mu przez palce. Z kolei przedostawał on się do rozcięcia na przedramieniu Castiela.

Z braku lepszego pomysłu były król rzucił się z ostrzem na bruneta, który uniknął ataku i nadal wypowiadał tajemniczą regułkę. Miał trochę ograniczone ruchy, bo musiał cały czas mieć cielesny kontakt z raną. Z tego powodu nie udało mu się odeprzeć następnego ciosu. Upadł na podłogę, czując jak krew spływa po jego policzku. 

\- Cas! - usłyszał z prawej krzyk Deana. Łowca ruszył z zamiarem pomocy, jednak jeden ruch dłoni byłego króla sprawił, że został przyciśnięty do ściany. Sekundę później Sam podzielił jego los.

Demon zadawał aniołowi liczne ciosy, w skutek czego Castiel miał coraz mniejszy kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ledwo wypowiadał kolejne słowa, czasami powtarzając je kilka razy.

\- Zostaw go! - słyszał przytłumiony głos prawdopodobnie starszego łowcy.

Brunet po kolejnym ataku nie miał już siły mówić, leżał bezwładnie, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Nie miał wyboru.

Dean, słyszysz mnie?

Winchester wzdrygnął się, słysząc Castiela, który jakby wszedł w jego myśli. Nie wiedział, jak to działało, ale słyszał jego głos w swojej głowie.

Pokiwał głową, jednak po chwili uświadomił sobie, że anioł tego nie usłyszy.

\- Tak - odpowiedział na głos najciszej jak potrafił.

Będziesz powtarzać za mną, w porządku? Wiem, że enochiański nie jest łatwy, ale na pewno dasz radę.

Blondyn przełknął ślinę. Enochiański był cholernie trudny, ale chyba nie było innego wyjścia.

\- W porządku...

Dean zaczął po kolei powtarzać za Casem kolejne słowa inicjacji. Oczywiście starał się robić to dyskretnie.

Crowley spojrzał z niedowierzaniem, gdy dym ponownie zaczął opuszczać jego ciało. Przecież Castiel ledwo co otwierał oczy, więc jakim cholernym cudem, to nadal się działo?

Wyprostował się i rozejrzał po braciach. Dean zacisnął wtedy ciasno usta, posyłając mu wrogie spojrzenie.

\- To niemożliwe!

Sam rzucił bratu niezrozumiałe spojrzenie. On również nie miał pojęcia, co się działo.

Gdy ostatnia fioletowa smuga zniknęła w przedramieniu Castiela, zabłysło ono rażącym światłem. Uleczyło jednak automatycznie jego naczynie, co pozwoliło mu na szybką reakcję. Demon zdążył jednak zniknąć, zanim w ogóle podniósł się z podłogi.

Winchesterowie zostali uwolnieni. Dean od razu ruszył w stronę bruneta.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał przejęty.

Kiedy anioł pokręcił przecząco głową, zielonooki mocno go przytulił. Wiedział, czego chciał i nie mógł pozwolić, aby jego głupie powody, to zrujnowały.

Sam uśmiechał się, obserwując ich z boku.

***  
\- Jest bardzo mały, Dean.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żeby łatwiej było go ukryć - wyjaśnił, rozglądając się po podłodze.

\- Chyba zgubić. Dlaczego Sam nam nie pomaga?

\- Chyba poszedł posprzątać swój pokój.

\- Nieprawda. Zostawił nas, żebyśmy byli sami.

Anioł wstał z podłogi. Łowca uczynił to samo.

\- Dean, ja-

\- Nie. Pozwól mi - przerwał mu. - Moje życie jest za krótkie, aby tak to zostawić.

Castiel jedynie pokiwał głową.

\- Ten pocałunek... Cholera, nie chciałem tego przyznać, ale... Po prostu wiesz, było... Mam na myśli, że my...

Brunet spojrzał niezrozumiale na Winchestera. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jego słów.

\- Jednak... Wiesz co? Pieprzyć to - stwierdził, wiedząc, że i tak nie zdoła się wysłowić.

Dean ułożył dłonie na karku anioła i obdarzył go namiętnym i pełnym uczucia pocałunkiem. Castiel z początku oddawał go z lekką niezdarnością, potem jednak załapał.

\- Nie mogę poradzić nic na to, że cię kocham, Cas. Cholernie cię kocham - wyznał, przytulając go mocno do siebie.

\- Ja ciebie też, Dean. - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. I już nie interesował go żaden kamień.


End file.
